Alone
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Fic escrito de última hora... ¿hay algo peor que pasar el día de los enamorados sola? Regalo para mi queridísima Robyn Raven por el Día de San Valentín


—Camille —Kirsten se tiró sobre la cama de ella—, habíamos quedado en que está noche no la íbamos a pasar bebiendo. Compré una botella especial…

—Vaya, Kirsten —Camille siguió cambiándose de ropa—, durante los últimos dos años me has corrido, me has sacado de tu habitación por esta fecha, siempre diciéndome como la odias y ahora que tengo planes quieres pasarla en mi compañía, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

—Tienes razón —cerró los ojos—, es que hoy en el trabajo todos hablaban sobre sus planes, así que cuando me preguntaron por los míos, dije que la pasaría contigo.

—Lo lamento —se colocó labial—. Linus me ha invitado a una cena especial, así que estaré con él.

—¿Realmente son pareja?

—Mmm… no. Pero eso no impide que no podamos salir, hey tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Camerón. Tú sabes, él te ama.

—Ama a su novia —la corrigió— y no. Él tiene planes con ella. No es justo que mi única amiga salga con alguien a quién ni siquiera considera como su pareja. El pobre Linus no te merece.

—Di lo que quieras —la señalo con un dedo—, no me harás sentir mal para dejarlo plantado.

—Camille —gruño, ella salió de la habitación—. ¡No me dejes! —gritó a la nada. Escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, así que se levantó de la cama y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Una razón más por la que Kirsten odiaba todas las fechas festivas. No sé sentía a gusto consigo misma, ni con nadie. Apenas y podía tolerar su cumpleaños.

Extrañamente se sentía sola. En esa fecha _especial_ ella solía pasarla con Ed, quién tampoco decía mucho, la dejaba quedarse en la ventana mirando por largas horas, esperando que su padre regresará.

Era día del _amor_ y ella seguía teniendo la confianza en que su padre la amaba demasiado como para volver al menos en ese día. Pero no, lo único que seguía teniendo era a Ed, quién cada vez que salía, él siempre se daba la vuelta y se despedía.

Aunque odiaba el día, porque no creía en el amor, comenzó a gustarle cuando Ed inició a regalarle toda clase de dulces, en una gran caja pero eso tenía un detalle, uno que le fascinaba. Era tecnología avanzada que ella usaba casi siempre, le gustaba explorar cada mínimo detalle pues a veces contenía nuevos sistemas de seguridad, que ella se encargaba de sacarle la clave _especial._

Con Liam lejos siquiera pensaba en él, más que el clásico mensaje que le mandaba por dicho día y que ella se encargaba de contestarle.

La ciudad estaba iluminada, muchas parejas estaban alrededor suyo. Todos con sonrisas.

—Tarde o temprano van a terminar.

Miro a una pareja que se estaban haciendo cariños en una banca alejada.

—Tarde o temprano la va a engañar.

Vio una pareja sonriente, mientras él hombre colocaba la mano sobre el gran vientre de la mujer.

—Tarde o temprano las va abandonar.

Se recriminó en su mente por sus malos pensamientos pero ella lo sintió normal, era la reacción de todas esas personas por celebrar ese día. Podían celebrarlo cualquier día del año, tenían trescientos sesenta y cuatro días y justamente tenían que hacer ese alboroto.

Muy bien, lo admitía.

Se sentía más sola que nada. Por el hecho de que no tenía con quién salir por su reducida lista de amigos.

¡Por dios! ¿Por qué se sentía sola? Ella misma se lo había buscado. En el trabajo todos tenían algún plan, incluso escucho de alguna cena especial y aunque hablaba con todos, quizás no la habían invitado por lo fría que solía ser con todos, seguramente a muchos de sus compañeros no les gustaba su sarcasmo, sólo a Cameron, quién rara vez le respondía como se lo merecía.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Cameron en esos momentos? ¿Estaría con Nina? La chica Nerd de los cómics. ¿Los interrumpiría si llegaba a su casa?

No, iba a ser sólo un mal tercio en ese día. Además sería la primera vez que lo celebrarían ellos dos juntos, así que no iba a ir arruinar la noche. ¿Y su endemoniada amiga donde se encontraría? Bueno, ya que iba a pasarla sola, decidió que iría a una tienda de licorería por una buena botella de vino.

* * *

—¡Cameron! —Kirsten exclamó cuando lo vio sentado en las escaleras de su casa—. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

—Kirsten —no trató de ocultar su sonrisa—, ya sabía que tú ibas a llegar pronto. Llevó cerca de una hora aquí.

—¿Una hora? —Dejó en el suelo la bolsa y se sentó a su lado—. Deberías estar en una cena con tu novia.

—Lo sé —suspiró—, el caso que esa escena no sucedió.

—Lo lamento.

—Ya sabía que tú no me ibas a preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió.

—¿Quieres hablarlo?

—No.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—¿Acaso la bolsa que sostenías contiene una botella de vino? Me parece haberla visto —Kirsten rió—. Te acepto una copa.

—¿Cómo vas con la investigación?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Cameron se sentó en el sillón y volteo a la mesita de noche en donde había una imagen de ellos con Camille y Linus, era un buen momento.

Kirsten regresó a la sala y le entregó una copa, se sentó a su lado.

—Feliz día de la amistad.

—Feliz día de la amistad —él no bebió—. Nina me ha terminado —Kirsten se atragantó—, me dijo que quería ver donde trabajaba como me negué, inició con sus acusaciones, y yo trate de hacerle saber porque no podía llevarla…

—Y no comprendió.

—Lo hizo pero ella no busca una relación con alguien que guarda secretos.

—Lo siento, Cameron. Me da gusto saber que no soy la única que va a pasar la noche sola. Hace un rato caminaba por la calle, tenía pensamientos muy egoístas conforme veía a cada pareja.

Él la miro, sostuvo su mano y sonrió.

—Odio esté día.

—Por dos —dijo Cameron.

Ambos guardaron silencio, bebiendo sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra, Kirsten terminó por recargarse en el hombro de Cameron y se quedó ahí durante un rato.

—Linus piensa en declarársele a Camille.

—Es una mala idea hacerlo el día de hoy.

—Se lo dije —Cameron se rió—. Creó que es hora de que me vaya.

Kirsten lo siguió hasta la puerta, en donde ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, antes de retirarse Kirsten tomo su mano.

—Prométeme, que si el próximo año seguimos con vida, ¿pasaremos esté día juntos?

—¿Celebrando el día del amigo? —bromeó.

—Aún no sabemos qué pasará en este año.

* * *

 **No hay una trama en especifica. Fue algo medio rápido (? me sentí desorientada que no me dijeras que era lo que me pedías XD, así que aqypu te dejó esté mi queridísima Robyn.**

 **¡Te adoro! Y muchas gracias por tu linda amistad a través de la distancia *w* te quiero mucho, pecadora.**


End file.
